


I've Got Your Number Now

by northern



Series: Been Around [3]
Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northern/pseuds/northern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer can't stop thinking about what happened last night. All through the day, he has flashes of Brendon on his lap, Brendon kissing him, Brendon talking about all that fucking hot shit he's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got Your Number Now

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Sperrywink and Inlovewithnight for beta. This is for the square "Held Down" on my Kink Bingo card.

Spencer can't stop thinking about what happened last night. All through the day, he has flashes of Brendon on his lap, Brendon kissing him, Brendon talking about all that fucking hot shit he's done.

It's making it really uncomfortable to walk, sit or be anywhere in the vicinity of Brendon, which is kind of unfortunate, since they live together and all.

It doesn't help that Brendon keeps watching him. Spencer will look up, and there Brendon will be, _looking_ at him, pausing over his guitar, or just walking by in front of Spencer.

He doesn't say anything out of the ordinary, though, which is driving Spencer crazy. It's all, "I'm letting the dogs outside — can you keep an eye on them while I go get some ice cream?"

What is Spencer supposed to say to that?

"Sure, get me some chocolate chip, yeah?"

Brendon flashes him a grin that is somehow _knowing_ , and disappears through the front door.

Spencer does check a couple of times that the dogs aren't killing each other (they're energetic, but Spencer's never known them to _actually_ fight) but mostly he tries to come up with a way to ask Brendon if last night was a one-off, or if there can be more. He's running through different ways to start that conversation in his mind, but Brendon comes back before anything that sounds perfect stands out.

"You want some now, or later?" Brendon asks, toeing off his sneakers and brandishing the plastic bag enticingly.

"Actually," Spencer says, feeling twitchy with nerves but going ahead anyway, "I wonder if we could talk."

"Yeah?" The smile Brendon gives him is nothing less than dirty, and Spencer feels... like a teenager with his first crush.

Spencer is confused. Brendon obviously is on the submissive side of... stuff, but he's the one with most of the confidence. It makes Spencer wonder if Brendon is the kind of guy who likes to be taken down. Put in his place. Or maybe Brendon is just Brendon, often obnoxious, always moving. Except Brendon had told Spencer last night that he could be patient and still if someone _made_ him.

Spencer wants to make him.

"Just let me put this away," Brendon says and goes into the kitchen.

Spencer follows, because he doesn't want to wait. He wants to touch Brendon, have some more of what they did last night, but he guesses they should talk first. Brendon sticks the bag with the ice cream into the freezer, shuts the door and turns around, leaning back against it.

"So, I didn't scare you off?" Brendon asks.

"Uh, no?" Spencer's not really sure what Brendon is referring to, if it's about last night. "Were you trying to?"

"Not really, no. I just thought I'd give you the opportunity to pretend it didn't happen, if that's what you needed to do."

"Oh." Spencer thinks back to this morning, when he woke up. "I thought, I didn't know if maybe _you_ were going to do that."

"Did it seem like it?" Brendon asks, seemingly earnest.

"I don't know," Spencer says. "You left, after."

"I thought maybe you'd need some space," Brendon says. "Maybe some time to think. I know you don't really have sex with dudes much."

"Try ever," Spencer says.

"Yeah," Brendon agrees, watching him steadily.

There's a break in the conversation, and it takes Spencer a moment to figure out what Brendon needs to hear.

"Oh!" he says. "No, I'm not having any kind of freakout, or anything." He drags his hand through his hair. It's getting a little too long again. "I was actually, I just..." His heart is beating uncomfortably fast, which is _stupid_. This is Brendon, his best friend. But this is also Brendon who is really fucking hot, and Spencer is letting himself know that. "I liked it. A lot," Spencer says. "I'd like it if there could be more."

Brendon smiles again, a small curve of his lips that deepens slowly. "It was good, yes," he says.

Spencer looks at Brendon's throat, at the way Brendon is tilting his head so that Spencer can see the pale skin in the hollow under his jaw. "Not like, right now, I mean," Spencer says, although maybe that's a great idea. In fact 'right now' seems awesome, where his body is concerned. "I just think it would be cool if we _didn't_ have a one-time thing. If it could be more."

"More sounds good," Brendon says, and he's smiling, and Brendon smiling is making Spencer feel better than anything Brendon could say.

"Okay, just saying," Spencer says.

Brendon waves his hand, slouching back against the freezer door. "You should come over here," he says. "It's stupid talking across the room. We could make out."

Spencer feels stupidly happy to just walk over to Brendon and lean into him, his body buzzing with anticipation.

"For the record, I'd kind of like a _lot_ more than one time," he says into Brendon's hair. It never hurts to be absolutely clear.

Brendon puts his arm around Spencer's ribs and squeezes, pressing his face against Spencer's shoulder for a moment. "I'd like that too."

"Okay." Spencer feels a whole world of possibilities opening up, and he has to hug Brendon back so that he can hide his ridiculously huge smile in his hair. "Good."

"So," he says when he feels he can show his face again. "So, you've done a lot of stuff." Touching Brendon is making him think of having sex with Brendon, which in turn is something he is hoping to get to do a lot. "I mean, kinky stuff," he clarifies, in case Brendon isn't on the same page and is thinking about un-sexy things.

"Is that a problem?" Brendon asks, looking at Spencer with that searching expression again.

"No," Spencer says, "it's just. I haven't. I mean, I tied Haley up once. I don't know if that counts."

"It's not like it's a competition," Brendon says, tilting his head.

"No. No, I know," Spencer says, and he's suddenly feeling disproportionally nervous about this. "I just mean. You should tell me what you like. So that I can do that."

"Um," Brendon says, and Spencer wonders if that was the wrong thing to say, because then he's quiet for a while. "Okay," he finally says. "How about we take turns?"

That's a good idea. Spencer can tell Brendon some of the things he likes, and some of the things he wants to try.

"Yeah," Spencer says. "Okay. Say something you like to do."

Brendon twists a little against Spencer so that he's more comfortable. He puts his hand into Spencer's hair. "I like... I like getting fucked," Brendon says.

"Yeah?" Spencer's already feeling a little breathless. Fucking is pretty normal, and he was already pretty sure that Brendon liked it, but it's still really hot. He would _love_ to fuck Brendon. "I can do that," Spencer says.

"Now you," Brendon says. "You say something you want."

"I..." Spencer casts about for something. There's a lot he'd like to do with Brendon, but it wouldn't do to say anything too weird right away. "I want to spank you. When you can't move." That had been hot with Haley — really hot — but she'd wanted to stop far too soon. And Spencer distinctly remembers Brendon saying he'd done a lot of that sort of thing last night.

Brendon grins. "That sounds good," he says. "We can definitely do that." He turns his head and nips at Spencer's neck with his teeth.

Spencer shivers. Brendon didn't bite hard, but it feels like his body just woke up. "What else?" he says, because he wants to know everything Brendon likes, everything that turns him on.

"I like it when I get pushed around a bit," Brendon says. "Like, you can shove me down and stuff. If you want."

"Sounds hot," Spencer says, tightening his arm around Brendon's middle. Then he thinks of his fantasy last night. "Hey, can I fuck you and do that? Can I push you down into the mattress while I fuck you?"

Brendon lets his head tilt back against the fridge. He watches Spencer with dark eyes. "Yeah," he says, and his voice is lower, less smooth. "Let's do that. You should do that now."

"Awesome," Spencer says, because it is.

It's almost embarrassing how fast Brendon turns him on. Spencer wasn't hard at all when he came over to Brendon, but just touching him and talking about sexy things has made his pants very uncomfortable to wear. As they make their way to Brendon's room, Spencer can't stop reaching out to touch Brendon — little touches to his side and his neck — and Brendon keeps leaning into those touches, enough that Spencer gets closer and wraps his arm around Brendon's middle, pushing up against him from behind. It finally slows them down so much that Spencer has to walk Brendon forward pushing his legs with his own while Brendon leans back against him, his head fallen back on Spencer's shoulder.

It's pretty awesome. Brendon is turning into a rag doll in Spencer's arms, letting Spencer direct him where he wants. Spencer bites at Brendon's neck while he tries to open the door to Brendon's bedroom, which isn't all that easy, because Brendon moans in a really hot way and seems completely fine with just standing there, letting Spencer mangle his neck.

Spencer, however, has other plans that involve the bed and shoves Brendon against the wall, holding him there with his body so he can open the fucking door.

Finally he does get the door open. He shoves Brendon inside, releasing him without meaning to. Brendon stumbles, almost falling to the floor before he catches himself.

"Hey, no dropping me," Brendon says, turning around and watching him with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not _carrying_ you, you big lump," Spencer says, but he's relieved that Brendon is back with him and talking. It was a little weird having Brendon just silent and pliable, even if it was hot. Maybe he's just not used to it.

"Maybe I want you to carry me," Brendon counters. "Maybe I'm not putting out unless you do."

"Oh my god you're ridiculous," Spencer says, but he's not going to risk not getting to fuck Brendon.

He rushes Brendon with no warning. Brendon isn't a big guy, but he's still heavy. Spencer can pick him up and toss him on the bed, though, no problem.

"There," he says, breathing faster, "I carried you."

Brendon flops on the bed, trying not to laugh. "You _dropped_ me, you mean," he complains, rolling over on his side.

Spencer looks at him, taking in his dark eyes and the way he's already sweating. Brendon sees him looking and arches on the bed, showing off the way his pants are tight over his crotch. Spencer licks his lips, glad that even though the mood has changed, Brendon is still interested.

"Come on, take your clothes off," Spencer says. "I want to fuck you."

"Since you put it so nicely," Brendon says, but he quickly starts tugging his clothes off.

Spencer opens Brendon's bedside drawer, in search of supplies. Normally he wouldn't go through Brendon's sex stuff, but he figures it's fine since they're hopefully going to be having a lot of sex from now on. He quickly locates the condoms, but he has to stop and stare when he finds the lube.

Next to the bottle of lube are two dildos. Two. One even looks like it has batteries.

"I told you I like to get fucked," Brendon says in a low voice.

Spencer looks at him, and for a moment it's hard to speak. Brendon is naked, and he's not hiding anything, letting Spencer see his hard dick between his spread thighs. It's incredibly hot, but it's also weird, because last night they weren't undressed, and Spencer has never been naked with a guy before, looking at his hard cock, preparing to fuck him.

There's a lot of things he hasn't done before, his mind prompts him, but that doesn't mean he gets to stop and chicken out. This is it. This is about as real as it gets.

Spencer takes his pants off. "Guess you'll find out if I measure up," he says.

Brendon looks at Spencer's dick while Spencer takes off the rest of his clothes. It must be riveting, because Brendon doesn't look away for a good long while, and he's biting at his lip again. It's making Spencer want to bite it for him.

"Pretty sure you will," Brendon tells him. "Are you gonna stand there much longer, or are you coming soon?"

Spencer looks at Brendon, and then they both giggle at the same time at the stupid joke hanging in the air.

"No, seriously," Brendon says when they stop.

Spencer puts the strip of condoms and the lube down on the edge of the bed. "Don't worry," he says. "You're gonna get it."

Spencer feels like he's in a porno, bad dialogue included, but Brendon isn't smiling anymore, and Spencer climbs onto the bed and touches him. It takes no time at all to get back to urgent making out.

Spencer is reasonably sure he could just keep kissing Brendon and groping him, and they'd both eventually come, but he does have a different goal. He tugs on Brendon's arm to get him to turn around while Spencer holds himself up to make it easier. Brendon meets his eyes for one hot moment before he rolls over, and then Spencer is presented with Brendon's back and his round, white ass.

Spencer technically knows how anal sex works. Haley never wanted to, and it didn't seem like something you threw yourself into with girls you met only for one or two nights. He knows how he wants Brendon, though.

"Come on, up," he says and pushes at Brendon's legs until Brendon is on all fours with his knees wide apart. Spencer trails his fingers down into the cleft of Brendon's ass. He drags his thumb over Brendon's hole, and Brendon twitches forward, making a small sound.

Spencer's hands are shaking a little bit as he uncaps the bottle and squeezes too much lube out onto his fingers. The excess runs onto the bed in a sticky string. He doesn't care.

"Okay," he says more to himself than to Brendon and rubs carefully over Brendon's hole with his finger. The texture is fascinating, but Brendon's quiet moan and the way his knees slip even further apart on the sheets is even more so. He dips his finger tip inside.

"Ohh," Brendon says and rocks forward minutely, before he settles back again, pressing Spencer deeper.

"You like that?" Spencer says, still with the porn dialogue but unable to help himself. Brendon is tight and hot around his finger, sliding smoothly as Spencer pushes in and then slowly out again.

"Good," Brendon says. "More?"

The muscles in his upper back shift as he drops his head forward. It's beautiful, but Spencer has a hard time looking away from the way Brendon's hole stretches around his finger. Spencer scoots a little bit closer and uses his free hand to hold Brendon even more open as he pushes a second finger in.

Brendon takes it, his tight hole just stretching more around Spencer's fingers. Spencer almost doesn't have to push — Brendon works his hips back, driving Spencer deeper. It's reminding Spencer of how very hard he is, and how great that is going to feel around his cock. In fact, he could be feeling that right this moment.

"Is that enough?" Spencer asks, because he's impatient, yeah, but if Brendon's not ready, it's not like it's a hardship watching him work himself back on Spencer's fingers.

"Yeah, yeah," Brendon says, breathlessly. He's not sounding very patient himself.

Spencer gets the condom on himself, and more lube. Stroking himself feels good, but Brendon turns his head and looks back at him and Spencer suddenly can't move, only look. The expression on Brendon's face is one of pure want.

"Okay, yeah," Spencer says, but he's not really paying attention to what he's saying. He drops the bottle of lube as he scrambles back close behind Brendon, and it slides down on the floor. Spencer hopes they won't need more, because it won't be easy to get back.

He lines himself up with one hand, holding Brendon's hip with the other. Brendon is sweaty, slick with it, and Spencer's hand slips so that he has to change his grip.

"Come on, come on," Brendon says, low and eager, canting his hips.

"Shut up," Spencer says and pushes in.

It's not easy at first, but then he shifts his hips and the angle must be better, because when he pulls on Brendon's hip, Brendon slides onto him in a slow, tight squeeze that has Spencer staying as still as he can just to feel it.

Brendon pants loudly, and Spencer suddenly wants nothing but to fuck Brendon until his dick possibly falls off, but he remembers what he'd asked for, what Brendon had said he wanted. And there is nothing that says he can't combine them both.

"Down," he says, less than eloquently, because Brendon is seriously tight around his cock, and it's a little hard to think.

"Make me," Brendon replies breathlessly.

Spencer didn't really expect that, but maybe he should have. He reaches and grabs Brendon's wrists and yanks them back, making sure not to slip out as Brendon shouts and falls face-first into the pillow. Spencer follows, grinding his weight into Brendon, and he's lucky Brendon doesn't seem to want to fight him, because he doesn't think he could do this if Brendon really didn't want him to.

Brendon squirms and twists under him, but he makes no attempt to get his arms back. Spencer folds Brendon's arms across his lower back, so that he can grip his own wrists if he wants to, and then chooses to concentrate on the fucking, keeping one hand on Brendon's sweat-slick lower arms. He leans on his other elbow, and his hand is just in range to reach Brendon's neck, so Spencer does it. He presses down on the back of Brendon's neck as he fucks him, the rhythm quickly getting faster. It just feels so good, tight and hot with Brendon warm and sweaty against him, and he knows he's going to get there very fast like this.

Brendon whimpers, muffled against the pillow, but he doesn't turn his head to the side. Instead he gradually relaxes, losing tension by the moment, until he's still under Spencer's hand, moaning into the pillow on every labored breath. Brendon's spread legs are the only points of tension, where his hips are straining to meet Spencer's thrusts.

Brendon can't be getting much friction like this, only riding Spencer's thrusting into the bed, but Spencer finds it doesn't really matter to him. He's in control — Spencer is getting exactly what he wants, and it's making him feel like he's never had sex before, never had _real_ sex before, it's so exhilarating. He leans more into Brendon, pushes Brendon's arms against his back with his body, and he moves his hand from Brendon's arms. Brendon keeps them right where they are, even though it must be painful with Spencer's weight on them.

Spencer's hair is falling into his eyes, and he doesn't care. He just fucks Brendon harder, chasing the feeling of closer, closer.

Brendon's moans are louder, longer, but Spencer is so caught up in the build of his own orgasm that he doesn't consciously understand why until Brendon starts contracting around Spencer's cock, making what was already tight almost vise-like. Brendon shakes as Spencer works hard to keep moving, shoving into Brendon as Brendon sobs and whimpers under him, finally twisting his head to the side, taking huge, shaky breaths.

Spencer comes, and collapses onto Brendon, resting and breathing against Brendon's red and sweaty cheek as he slowly relaxes, shuddering weakly every time Brendon's ass spasms around his spent cock until he can't take it anymore.

Spencer's soft enough that he slips out easily, although Brendon makes a complaining noise. He rolls off and settles on his back next to Brendon. He's really quite amazingly sticky, with sweat and with the condom full of jizz still half covering his cock. He can't bring himself to reach down and remove it, though.

"Well, that was fun," Brendon remarks, still on his stomach.

Spencer glances across at him, without turning his head. He doesn't have any energy left, but he can make out the silhouette of Brendon's head and curving shoulders, still heaving with deep breaths, from the corner of his eye. "Yeah," he says. Then his mind catches up with him. "Unless... you mean, not?" he asks, suddenly unsure if Brendon was being ironic.

Brendon brings his hand up and pats Spencer sloppily on the arm. "No, yeah, actually."

"Yeah, okay," Spencer says, mollified.

"Although," Brendon continues. "We should probably have established a safeword at some point before that."

"Yeah?" Spencer doesn't really know how to feel about that. He knows what a safeword is, and how it works. He can even see where it would have been good to have one right now. It's just... having a safeword seems like something so hard core. Like, if they have a safeword, it implies that things could go seriously wrong.

"No worries," Brendon says, turning onto his side. He wiggles until he's right up against Spencer, and then maneuvers himself half on top of him.

"Oof," Spencer says, but his eyes are falling closed, and there's no way he's ever going to complain about having a Brendon on top of him.

"Wet spot," Brendon says, shifting until he's apparently comfortable on top of Spencer. "We can pick one out next time, yeah?"

"Mm?"

"Safeword," Brendon reminds him.

"Yeah, okay," Spencer says. He's so sleepy, and Brendon is actually pretty nice as a blanket. Whatever. Talking can wait until they've had a nap.

Spencer pulls a corner of the sheet he can reach over them both, and then wraps his arms around Brendon. "You're going to be stuck on me," he warns. He still hasn't done anything about the condom, which he thinks is probably now somewhere between their bodies, squished.

"Okay," Brendon says, snuffling against his collar bone.


End file.
